(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an animal barrier device, for use particularly, but not exclusively, with pet cats.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is often desired to prevent a pet, in particular a cat, from leaving the confines of a private garden or compound for safety reasons. However, domestic house cats can scale traditional walls of fences with ease.
Many properties are provided with medium or large sized gardens, which may require a considerable length of fencing to enclose them. It would therefore be expensive to construct an entire fence which could not be scaled by an animal.